And in the Reverse
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: PG13 for blood and stuff... heh... Reverse of the situation on 'Final Words'
1. WHAT THE?

This is the reverse side of Final Words. Same song, second verse, a little bit louder and a little bit worse...

--

Liz sat on the couch, amusing herself by making marshmallow snowmen while her two friends, Korimi and Catty, and their respective boyfriends Rei and Kai were out of the house, 'shopping'. Which translated as snogging. But that's beside the point.

Liz stuck a toothpick through one and began adding raisin buttons and eyes, finally finishing it with a Twizzler scarf. She suddenly stopped as she smelled something strange. She stood up, trying to sort through the scents floating through the house. Seeing as she didn't have her friends heightened senses, this was slightly difficult.

The front door opened just as she thought she had the scent, and her friends were slightly surprised to see her race up the stairs and down the hall and began banging on Tala's door.

"TALA! OPEN UP!" Liz cried, banging on the door even more. The smell was stronger now, and Catty, Korimi, Kai and Rei winced as they caught it. They looked worried now as well. Liz tried the doorknob when they heard no movement from within.

The door swung open to reveal Tala sitting, propped up against the bed, a silver knife in his hands. The floor around him was red-soaked. The room smelled overwhelmingly of the metallic scent of blood. Tala's head lolled to the side and his eyes tried to focus on the newcomers.

"Bye..." He said softly. A gentle smile graced his lips. "I'm outta here you idiots."

"Tala! You can't do this!" Liz cried, kneeling by his side and grasping his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"It's too late moron. I've already lost too much blood." Tala said, almost arrogantly. Liz closed her eyes. She looked at the four who were standing in the doorway. The girls were shocked and had tears in their eyes, Rei was looking worried, vaguely relieved and guilty all at the same time, and Kai was doing a remarkable job of showing indifference.

"You can't dye like this Tala! Damnit!"

"Just know I did it for you." Tala murmured, bringing a blood-soaked hand up to caress Liz's face.

"Tala... you're delusional... but you can't die!"

"Why not, love?"

"Because I l—would miss you. And so would your sister... and your future brother-in-law... and your friends!"

"Too... la..." Tala didn't finish his sentence as he let out his last labored breath. Liz let out a choked sob and hugged him close, ignoring the cuts all over his body that still dripped blood. Kai turned to Rei.

"Call the police." He said sharply. Rei nodded and went downstairs, only hesitating the barest moment. Korimi openly sobbed into Catty's shoulder, who was doing her best to comfort her despite crying herself.

Liz was sobbing into Tala's blood-soaked shirt, heedless of Kai's order to let him go. She finally leaned back enough to look up at Tala's no peaceful face. She let out another choked sob and leaned forward. She gently pressed her lips against his. She nearly screamed when strong arms came up and wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She felt Tala smile against her lips. She pulled back, terrified.

"You're DEAD!" She cried. Tala smirked.

"Stage makeup and good acting." He said. Liz turned sharply to glare at Catty and Korimi who were giggling hysterically, the tears now revealed to be of laughter. She glared. Tala directed her face back to his and kissed her again. "Finally." He muttered playfully. "I didn't know if I could hold my breath too much longer." Liz, almost against her will, returned the kiss.

When she finally drew back she vaguely noted that their friends had left them alone.

"How long were you planning this?" Liz asked.

"Since I realized that we were the only ones in this house not paired up." Liz glared hotly at him, so he amended: "And since I realized how pretty you are when you get mad..." Tala kissed her again. Liz finally giggled.

"If you say..." She said before standing up. Tala got to his feet as well and looked down at himself. "I'd better clean up..." He said. Liz giggled again.

"And I left my marshmallow-men out..." Liz said almost sadly. Tala chuckled lightly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Liz smiled, but stumbled slightly as she felt a sudden sense of vertigo. She blinked. "I'm laying down?" She asked. Tala looked at her, confused.

"No?" He said. Liz rolled her eyes before collapsing o the ground.

"OUCH!" She cried, blinking.

She found herself laying on the floor by the couch. She looked around. The metallic smell of the fake blood was nowhere to be found, and nor were the traces of it on her clothes. She sat up, staring at her marshmallow men.

"Weird... I could have sworn I was... Kissing? Tala??"

"Someone call me?" Tala asked, poking his head in from the dining room. Liz looked up at him. There was no trace of blood anywhere on his person. Liz stood and walked over to him. He looked confused.

_SMACK!_

The resounding slap echoed for a moment.

"What the HELL was that for?!" Tala cried, holding his cheek.

"FOR TRICKING ME LIKE THAT!" Liz cried before stomping upstairs to her room, leaving a very confused Tala.


	2. Motel Conversations

I hadn't intended to, but I've decided to extend this another few chapters...

Thanks for the reviews!

--

Four pairs of slightly shocked eyes followed Liz up the stairs before turning to Tala.

"What was that about?" Korimi asked, slightly concerned for her brother. Catty and Rei were chuckling and Kai... well, Kai had already left the room to train. They could hear Liz stomping around her room upstairs, blaring something that they couldn't identify. They heard her door slam, open and then slam again.

"When did you get home?" Tala asked.

"Somewhere along 'what the hell was that for?'" Catty said. Korimi and Rei nodded a confirmation, Korimi still giggling slightly. They stomping upstairs stopped for a moment before they heard her slam another door and stomp back across the room. There was a long pause in which the four below exchanged glances.

Finally her music was shut off, her door flung open, and she stomped downstairs. "I'm taking the BMW!" There was a jangle as of keys and they saw Liz walk pas the doorway carrying a suitcase and a slightly irritated expression. She stomped out to the black car, threw her suitcase in the back seat and climbed in, slamming the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY CAR?!" Tala came out yelling. Liz just waved him off.

"Soul searching, Be back tomorrow!" She said before rocketing out of the drive.

There was a long silence in which four shocked observers stood. Finally Kai approached from the behind.

"Does she even have her license?" He asked. The five exchanged looks before running inside to try and reach her cell phone.

Liz glanced at her purse from which her phone began ringing. She hummed along to 'Ode to Joy' whilst ignoring the fact that she had a caller. She finally pulled into a McDonalds parking lot and picked up the still-ringing phone.

"S'mores?"

"LIZ! BRING MY CAR BACK HERE BEFORE YOU GET FINED!"

"I won't!"

"YES YOU WILL AND IM NOT PAYING!"

"Well I don't have any money."

"EXACTLY!"

"...Bye." Liz hung up and turned the phone off, then tossed it in the back seat with her suitcase. She pulled out of the lot and onto the near empty highway. She fought the urge to floor it, and instead put it on cruise control. She checked the mirrors and pulled into the middle lane and sat back, just driving as far as possible.

'What the heck was that all about? Did I dream the whole thing up?... I had to have! That's the only way. Everyone knows that Tala wouldn't fall in love! Especially not with someone like me. And he's totally not my type! ...Do I even have a type?'

Liz's mind was whirling and so she didn't worry too much when she was pulled over. The cop came up to the drivers side and smiled down at her.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you knew that you had a light out?"

"Do I?" Liz unbuckled and stood, getting out of the car. She went around to the back of the car and looked at the tail light. "No, I didn't. Thank you, officer." She said. She suddenly paused. 'OH SHIT!!!' She cried mentally. Outwardly she kept her composure.

"Is this your car?" The officer asked casually. Liz looked at him and realized that he was quite young, and quite good-looking as well.

"No, actually. It's Tala's, but he lent it to me because I have a bit of... soul searching I need to do." Liz said, carefully maintaining her cool. The officer nodded.

"Alright, miss. Have a nice day." He said, returning to his patrol car. Liz returned to the car and sat down in the seat. She buckled up and took it out of neutral.

"Oh... shit... that was close..." She murmured before pulling back onto the highway.

An hour later Liz pulled into a small but apparently well-kept motel. She got a room for the night and went to the tiny one-roomed cabin. It had cost a bit extra, but she was happy to have a place away from the rest of the adjoined rooms. She pulled the car right up to it, locked it and then dragged her suitcase inside.

She dropped it on the low dresser and went into the bathroom. She sat and stared into the mirror for a very long time.

Meanwhile...

"FASTER! Geeze, she could be in AUSTRALIA by now with MY CAR!"

"SHUT UP TALA!"

"Humph."

"Come one, Korimi, don't be so hard on him. I think Liz's sudden departure spooked him."

"Shut up Catty."

"I will not!"

Err... tensions are running high, all centered around our poor red-haired Russian blader.

"And besides, she'd have to airlift it to Australia."

"Shut _UP!_"

"Hey! I see your car!" Korimi suddenly swerved the silver Mercedes into the parking lot of the small motel. "She's probably in the room next to where its parked."

"Brilliant, Watson." Tala muttered.

"Oh that's nice."

The three got out of the car and went up to the door. "You knock." Tala said to Catty. Catty shook her head. "You."

"Korimi?" Korimi shook her head. Tala sighed and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Tala... what are you doing with a lock-picking kit?"

Tala didn't reply but knelt in front of the doorknob and began working the lock. Finally the door swung open silently, admitting the three over-curious individuals.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Liz asked aloud, still staring at herself in the mirror. "I don't love the jerk! Quite the opposite. Right?... Who the hell am I kidding!" Liz dropped to her knees and hit her head gently on the faux marble counter. "I wouldn't have dreamed of kissing him if I didn't feel that way, right? Or... gah... He _was_ covered in blood... Maybe that means its doomed from the start?"

Catty, Korimi and Tala approached silently, hanging on to every word, quite confused.

"Gah... Tala you idiot, what are you trying to prove?" Liz muttered. Catty and Korimi turned to Tala, who shrugged. "Wait—why am I asking you? Like you can manipulate my dreams... Hell, why am I talking to thin air like it's you?... I'm going crazy. Absolutely, stark raving bonkers."

"You dream of kissing me while I'm covered in blood?" Tala finally asked. Liz screamed and jumped up, backing away before falling into the tub, bringing the shower curtain down on top of her. Tala blinked, and Catty and Korimi burst out laughing. Liz emerged from the mess bright red.

"How did you get in here? How did you find me for that matter??"

"How many black BMW's have a license plate reading 'WOLBORG' and a Beyblade hood ornament?" Tala asked sarcastically.

Liz was silent for a moment. "One?"

"Exactly. Now come on, you're coming home." Tala said, grabbing her arm. Liz jerked it away. Or tried to at least. She would up loving her balance and falling. Tala caught her inches from the ground.

"Stop resisting."

Liz fell silent. Tala snorted in exasperation and let her drop the last three inches. Liz grunted and glared up at him.

"Meanie butt." 'And what a butt it is...' "SHUT UP!"

"I said nothing." Tala smirked.

"I was talking to my head voices..." Liz muttered, standing up. "But I'm not coming home either way."

"Yes you are."

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can."

"NEVER!" Liz cried, shoving them all out of the bathroom and locking the door.

"I can pick locks, you know."

There was a pause. Then: "You couldn't pay me a million dollars to leave!"

"You're right. We don't have that kind of money."

A longer pause. "I'm not coming home tonight."

"Why?"

"I told you. Soul-searching!"

"You're going to soul-search in a motel?"

"...Yes..."

"Hey Liz? Does this have anything to do with your kinky dream?" Catty asked suddenly, suppressing hysterical laughter.

"...WHAT?!" Liz flung open the door, red faced. Catty broke down in hysterical laughter beside Korimi.

"Well... kissing someone when they're covered in blood usually is a component of a kinky sex dream, isn't it?"

"I'd think it hilarious if it wasn't my brother..." Korimi semi-gagged, but you could tell she was trying not to laugh as well.

"What version of Freud are you using?" Liz asked confusedly before returning to anger. "And in ANY case it was NOT a kinky sex dream!"

Tala, who had remained silent throughout this exchange, finally spoke.

"Let's just go before I get nightmares." He turned and made to leave.

"You think that imagining me having kinky sex dreams is a NIGHTMARE??" Liz suddenly burst out. "Try dreaming about kissing a dead guy and him then coming to life! TALK ABOUT CREEPY!" Liz whirled around and went back into the bathroom, locking it back up. Tala looked at the door for a long time before leaving, picking up the keys to his BMW on the way. They heard the car start up and pull out, and then silence.

Catty and Korimi heard Liz breathe a sigh of relief. "Finally they're gone... Finally _he's_ gone..."

"Liz?"

"GAH!!" Liz flung open the door and peeked out. "I though you left."

"Tala did. We didn't!" Korimi said cheerfully.

"Soo.... What's this about a dream? And blood? And kissing? And all that tied to Tala?" Catty asked, bouncing over to the bed and jumping onto it. Liz blushed even deeper.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Spill!" Catty urged.

"I just had a weird dream. Nothing big, nothing meant by it. Just a weird dream." Liz said evasively.

"Aww! Come on! Please!"

"Okay. Pay close attention 'cos I'm not going to repeat this, and I'm not going to say any more." After receiving an affirmative response from her friends she proceeded. "I dreamed that I smelled blood and so I went up to Tala's room and he was there and it looked like he had cut himself all over and was bleeding to death and then he 'died' and then I kissed him and he revealed that he had only been pretending and so we kissed and then I woke up."

"You... dreamed... of kissing... my brother?" Korimi asked slightly incredulously. Liz nodded.

"Yes, I did." She said, as if to a two year old.

"I KNEW IT!" Korimi said, jumping up and pointing at her accusingly. Catty just laughed. Korimi then hung her head. "My poor brother..."

Liz glared. "It's not my fault. And it's not like I meant it..."

"Suuuuuurrree.... Now come on home, Rei and Kai are getting dinner ready as we speak." Catty said, dragging Liz out to the car. Korimi came after with the suitcase. They buckled her in and she crossed her arms petulantly.

"Meanies."


	3. What was THAT!

Meh. Much thanks to reviewers!! Er... I'm out of babble...

* * *

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, with Catty and Korimi 'sneaking' glances between Tala and Liz, and their respective boyfriends exchanging vaguely confused looks.

Well... Mostly silent until Liz got fed up.

"Catty, Korimi... Might I be permitted to ask what you think you're doing?" Liz asked calmly, keeping her eyes trained on her plate. The two exchanged glances before giggling. Liz raised an eyebrow, finally looking up. "No."

"No what?" Catty asked innocently.

"To whatever you're thinking about doing to Tala and me."

At this Tala looked up, and comprehension dawned on Kai and Rei's faces.

"Oooh... Is this about the kinky dream I overheard Catty and Korimi talking about earlier?" Rei asked in a very uncharacteristic lapse of judgment. Liz glared at him.

"It was not a kinky dream." She said, voice low. Rei put his hands up in defense.

"Hey! I was just asking. No need to get all defensive." He returned to eating, although he, too, was now glancing from Tala to Liz and back quite often. Liz stood.

"Compliments to the chef. Unless it was Rei, 'cos I'm mad at him now too." Liz said with a grin, picking up her plate and putting it in the kitchen. She the proceeded to go to her room, and shut and lock the door. Tala stood abruptly after her departure and followed suit.

"And now they're going off to enact the dream for real!" Rei stage-whispered. Catty looked at her brother.

"You're acting awfully... strange this evening. Any reason?"

"Nope!" Rei said, sitting back in his chair. Catty and Korimi rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Liz was pacing her room. A steady one, two, three, four, spin on the balls of her feet, one two three four repeat. She was still pacing when a knock sounded at her door. Without breaking the steady rhythm, she marched over, unlocked the door, and then resumed her pacing route.

The doorknob turned and the door opened slightly. Liz didn't look at the person as they came in, closed the door, and crossed her room to sit on the bed. She sighed as she glanced at the rooms new occupant.

"No to whatever it is." She told the red-head on her bed.

"You have no idea what I was going to say." Tala retorted. Liz sighed and dropped to a sitting position, cross-legged, facing him.

"Shoot." She said dully, leaning back, propped up on her arms, looking anywhere but Tala's face.

"I have an idea."

"No."

"Will you hear me out?"

"... fine."

"Look, My sister and Catty are probably going to be attempting to set us up now, right?"

"Yeah..." Liz said, hoping that this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"If we prete—"

"_NO._" Liz interrupted him. "No way. I've read the stories! Every time a girl and a guy try to pretend to go out to get their friends off their backs they wind up in love. I REFUSE to do that!" Liz said, sitting up straight and crossing her arms.

"...Refuse the plan, or refuse to fall in love?"

Liz fell silent for a moment. Then: "Give me one good reason. And it had BETTER be good."

Tala looked her up and down for a moment before sliding off the bed to kneel in front of her. Liz leaned back slightly as Tala moved closer. He was staring intensely into her eyes, and she couldn't look away. Eventually she fell backwards trying to back away.

"T-Tala... May I ask what you think you're doing?" Liz asked shakily. Tala smirked, hovering over her, propped up on his hands and knees. Their position to any outsider would seem incredibly compromising. But the two didn't notice, they just stayed there, unmoving.

"What kind of reason?" Tala asked, ignoring Liz's question. Liz's jaw dropped. Tala closed her mouth with one hand. "Gaping is unattractive..." He said, then appeared to think it over. "Then again..."

"Don't even." Liz muttered. She finally managed to avert her eyes. A quick glance at the door confirmed that there would be no savior, Tala had locked it as he shut it. She took a deep breath and moved her arms up to try and push him off. Tala caught her wrists both with his free hand and pinned them above her head.

"You realize the reaction our housemates would have should they find us like this." Tala said, smirking. Liz took a moment to observe. Tala's knees on either side of her hips, his right hand supporting his weight, left hand pinning her own hands above her, their faces less than a foot apart.

"They'd either cheer us on, or be freaked out?" Liz offered, hoping to distract him.

"It won't work."

"What?"

"Trying to distract me." Tala replied playfully. "Now that I have you where I want you..." Tala leaned closer, and Liz shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her face.

"This has something to do with that kiss the other day, when I locked you out, doesn't it?" Liz demanded.

"As long as you don't hang yourself on me, it has nothing to do with it." Tala replied, half playful, half serious. Liz recalled his words.

"You dreamed I committed suicide?" She asked incredulously. Tala nodded solemnly. Liz's jaw dropped again. Tala sat upright, using his other hand to close her mouth.

Liz's radio suddenly turned on, startling them both. In unison they turned to the clock/radio.

"Stupid alarm..." Liz muttered, moving to get up and turn it off. Tala, however kept her pinned.

The daylight's fading slowly 

_The time with you is standing still_

Liz suddenly seemed acutely aware of the lyrics of one of her favorite songs. For a few long moments the song washed over them, almost to the point where Liz forgot where she was. She hummed the chorus lines, half singing.

Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me, make me long for your kiss! 

"That's practically an invitation, you're aware?" Tala teased, whispering in her ear. Liz was dragged back to reality with a start. Her dusty blue eyes snapped back to meet his ice blue ones, lit with mischief.

"I... well... er..."

"It's not like you'd deny me anyway." Tala murmured, lips brushing against her ear. Liz shivered again, closing her eyes.

"I could..."

"I notice you said nothing about your willingness. I don't doubt your ability." Liz suppressed the chills that ran down her spine as his lips trailed softly over her temple, then her cheekbones. He drew back slightly, his lips hovering a bare inch from hers.

"Tala..."

"Shut up, alright?" Tala said, closing the already minute gap. Liz's eyes shot wide open in shock, before they drifted closed in the sensations of the kiss. Sensing her willingness, Tala deepened the kiss, releasing her hands to run his fingers through her hair.

For nearly a full minute they were lost in their own world. Then a knock at the door brought them sharply back to Earth. They looked at each other for a split second, vaguely confused, before Liz broke eye contact to look at the door.

"Liz? Is Tala in there?" It was Korimi. Liz exchanged a glance with Tala, who made no move to get off her. She settled for silence. There was a sudden giggle, obviously from Catty. "Alright, we'll leave you two to your... activities." Two sets of laughter were heard, along with two sets of footsteps as they left. Liz let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What was that?" She finally asked.

"That was our housemates being nosy."

"No, I mean before that."

"It's commonly called a kiss. Two people who like each other engage in such activities."

"Stop being a smart ass."

"And if I don't want to?"

Liz fell silent, and Tala took it as an opportunity to capture her lips with his again. This time Liz didn't hesitate in returning it. Eventually, though, she pushed him off, sitting in herself as Tala regained his balance rather quickly. They looked at each other for a moment before Tala stood up, offering Liz a hand up as well. Once they were both on their feet, Tala bent down, kissed her once more briefly, and then left the room, leaving a very dazed and confused Liz staring blankly out the door, fingers on her lips.

She seemed in a fog as she quickly changed into a knew-length silver nightgown and slipped between her black sheets. She stared at the glow in the dark star-dotted ceiling as she drifted to sleep, replaying the last few minutes in her head as if on a loop.


	4. A Chance

Muahahaha. I'm not evil, you're just sensitive. Or maybe I am evil. Oh! By the way... How many people think that it's sane to think that licking blood off a knife is somewhat seductive? I know any random Bakura fans will agree with me that it is a perfectly sane thing to think. Anyway. On to the fic.

* * *

Liz woke to a pleasant weight on her stomach.

She rolled over slightly and was met with a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Morning, love." Tala smirked, pulling Liz into a kiss. Liz pushed him away slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked slightly sleepily.

"Sleeping with you." Tala murmured, nuzzling her neck. Liz moaned softly before attempting to push him away again.

"We didn't..."

"No, love... But if you wanted..." He trailed off suggestively, his lips never leaving the soft skin where her neck and shoulders met. Liz gave up trying to dissuade the Russian blader, prior experience had taught her that he was very persistent. She sighed and let his lips roam over her neck and face.

She barely noticed when his hands moved up and began slowly unbuttoning her pajama top.

"Tala..." She said, her voice coming out a breathy whisper.

"Yes, love?" Tala asked, unfastening another button.

"We shouldn't..."

"You're right..." Another button.

"Then stop!"

"But you're too beautiful." Another button.

Her shirt was halfway undone now, and Tala's kisses were falling further below her collarbone than was decent.

"Are you insane?" Liz asked, trying and failing to keep the desire out of her voice. Tala moved up to kiss her lips.

"You may be right... I may be crazy. But..." Another kiss, this time more possessive, "It just may be a lunatic you're looking for."

"Isn't that a song?" Liz asked. She blinked, and in an instant it was all gone. She sat up, looking around confusedly. Her radio was, in fact, playing said song.

"Stupid song-leaking-dream-thingy..." Liz muttered, throwing the covers off her. "Was I just dreaming that?" She asked aloud. She shook her head. "A manifestation of the possibilities had last evening go too far. That's all." There was a sudden knock on the door.

"MIMBULUS!" Liz cried jumping.

"Are you alright?" Tala's voice floated through the door. Liz groaned. He let himself in, casual as anything. As if he hadn't practically seduced her the night before.

"Everyone else is still sleeping. Want to go out and get doughnuts for everyone?"

"You're nuts."

"No, doughnuts. Get your hearing checked." Tala said playfully, pulling Liz's robe off the hook on the door, sliding it onto her shocked form, and tying the sash into a bow. After Liz refused to move, he picked her up and carried her downstairs. He took her outside and dumped her almost carefully into the passenger seat of his BMW. He then went around to the drivers side and climbed in himself.

"Tala! It's still dark out!"

"I am aware."

"No doughnut shop will be open."

"I am aware."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"What time is it actually?"

"Nine thirty." Tala said. Liz's eyes shot open.

"NINE THIRTY??? As in, I've only been asleep for about an hour?"

"Yes." Tala said. Liz rolled her eyes, sat back, and decided to just enjoy the ride.

"Have you given any thought to my proposition?" Tala finally asked. Liz looked at him.

"I've been sleeping."

"So?" Liz sighed and shook her head.

"No I haven't."

"How come?"

"I've been _sleeping_!"

Tala fell silent. For a few more minutes they drove in silence, until finally Tala pulled onto a dirt road that led out into a field. Eventually, the road disappeared. He finally pulled the car to a halt at the bottom of a large hill. He killed the engine and got out, coming around to open the door for Liz. He held out a hand to help her out of the car, which she accepted.

Liz was vaguely annoyed then Tala didn't release her hand, rather, he help onto it as he led her up the hill. Once they reached the top, Liz gasped.

Laid out on the ground was a large red and white checked blanket. At the edge was Tala's silver boom box, as well as a silver wine bucket and a small box. Tala led her to the setup and turned the boom box on. Soft music began playing, seemingly muted by the vast night. Tala opened the box and pulled out two wine glasses.

"Tala... I don't drink!" Liz protested when he pulled the wine bottle from the bucket. Tala laughed lightly.

"I know." He said, turning the bottle to reveal that it was, in fact, White Grape Sparkling Cider. Liz laughed slightly nervously as Tala opened the bottle and poured them both glasses. He handed one to Liz, who stared at it blankly.

"What is all this about?" She asked.

"We need to talk." He said, leaning back, propped up on one elbow. Liz mimicked his position, holding her glass up.

"Hear, hear." She said before taking a sip. "What all about. We got that whole couple thing cleared up."

"No we didn't." Liz tore her gaze from the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you said 'no way'... but you can't tell me that... _that_ didn't mean anything whatsoever. There was something, if only physical attraction."

Liz thought for a while before speaking. "You're wrong. There was nothing there except instinct. And maybe a bit of hormones. Nothing more. At all."

"Why do you keep resisting me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Liz countered. Tala seemed taken aback.

"Several days ago... When I first kissed you..." Tala began, as though it pained him. "I had just woken from a dream... You had killed yourself. Cut yourself several times... and hung yourself from the railing."

Liz looked vaguely horrified. Tala continued.

"In your hand was clutched your last words to everyone... And you blamed it on me... Claiming that you took your life because I wouldn't give you my heart."

"I don't really want to sound... insensitive... but it was just a dream. Get a grip. I don't freak out over every dream I have."

Tala shifted uncomfortably. "I just... It disturbed me that my psyche could come up with something like that. So I did a bit of soul searching.."

"Like what you prevented me from doing?"

"Point taken. Sorry.... But I discovered... that... well, I..."

"If you say that you think you have feelings for me, I'm going to slap you, take your keys, and head home." Liz deadpanned. Tala stopped. He closed his eyes and fell silent. Liz looked at him incredulously. "You were going to say that, weren't you?" Tala didn't respond but to look at her. Liz groaned and flopped on her back. "As if life isn't complicated enough."

"You're telling me..." Tala sighed. The two lay in silence for a while, mulling over the conversation.

"Perhaps—"

"Hey Liz—"

They both started at the same time. They chuckled nervously and began telling the other to go first. After about two minutes of argument, Liz gave in.

"Fine..." She sighed. "I was thinking... maybe... I'll give you a chance. A chance, mind you. Prove yourself worthy and maybe I'll consider it. Maybe."

For all the chances and maybes in that sentence, Tala was rather happy. He barely restrained from virtually jumping her right there and settled for a peck on the cheek. Liz sighed. 'What did I just get myself into? After swearing I wouldn't fall in love... am I?'


	5. Reconciliation

Ooohhh... Update. Aren't ya proud?

-

Liz woke to complete silence. She sat up and shivered from the cold.

It had been a week since she had made the deal with Tala, yet nothing had progressed. It was still pretty much a stalemate between two talented chess players. Liz was strong on defense, resisting his every advance, but Tala was stronger on offence, and Liz was slowly giving way.

Liz got up and wrapped her robe around her. She sighed and went downstairs, drawn by the sound and warmth of a fire crackling in the fireplace.

"It's one in the morning, love." Tala said without even turning around to see who it was behind him. Liz nodded silently, though he couldn't see her, and moved around to the front of the couch.

They sat for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, though, Tala became a tad impatient.

"Tala!" Liz moaned as Tala's cool fingers trailed across the back of her neck, sending more shivers down her spine. She tried to curl up into her blankets, but to no avail.

"Yes, love?"

"Your hands are cold." Liz complained. Tala laughed softly.

"Sorry." Tala said, not really sounding it, as he ran his hand down her back.

"So all we need to do is lock them in a room together, they'll be automatically overcome with passion, and will proceed to procreate like bunnies?" Kai asked Korimi for clarification. Korimi nodded.

"Liz would wait until she's married to 'procreate like bunnies'... but yes, that's the essential idea." Korimi said. Kai rolled his eyes.

"It's an odd plan, but it's as good as any."

"Let's lock them in the den!" Catty interjected. Korimi nodded.

"Perfect. Let's set it all u—shh!"

"Huh?"

"They're in there already! Right now!" Korimi pointed to where their victims heads could be seen above the back of the couch. "Quick, the sterio remote!" Korimi remotely turned on some soft, relatively romantic music and they quickly shut and locked the door before they could be seen.

So they thought.

"You sister is the ringleader in this plot." Liz muttered to Tala. He chuckled.

"Dance?" He asked. Liz rolled her eyes but acquiesced to his request. He pulled her up off the couch and embraced her rather closer than absolutely necicary.

"Why do you do this?" Liz asked as they gently swayed to the music.

"Do what?"

"Work so hard to win my heart." Liz stated plainly. Tala paused for a moment.

"Because I want you. And Tala Ivanov _always_ gets what he wants. _Always._"

Liz fell into silence.

"What's with the third person?" Liz asked abruptly. Tala looked at her in surprise and then smirked.

"That's how all arrogant people talk when they know they're getting their way."

"Oh? And who said you're getting your way?"

"For one, you didn't resist when I pulled you closer just now. You no longer resist me when I kiss you. And you know you can't deny either of those claims." Tala explained.

Liz thought it over for a monute and then nodded.

"Perhaps... You're right..."

There was a long silence during which they simply swayed to the music.

"So what now?" Liz finally asked. "You proved yourself at least somewhat worthy. I accept it. Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we could tell my sister and Catty, get them off our backs. Or we c—what are you wearing?" Tala asked abruptly. Liz's robe had fallen open a bit to reveal what could only be described as a very skimpy nightgown.

"commonly called an oversized t-shirt. A lot of women sleep in them." Liz said.

"Yes, but that's mine." Liz looked down at the shirt, a navy shirt that he had had Wolborg's outline embroidered into.

"Oh yeah." Liz shrugged. "So?"

"Nothing... What were we talking about?"

"Not sure. It's late and I'm tired." Liz said, yawning.

Tala chuckled.

"I love you." He murmured just before kissing Liz firmly. When he finally let her go, Liz was slightly stunned.

"Did you just... say..."

"Yes." Tala said, holding her close.

"I KNEW IT!" Catty and Korimi burst in, shouting simultaneously. Liz and Tala were startled, and jumped apart as if caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"Um... Catty? Korimi? What are you doing at 12:30 AM spying on Tala and me?"

"Umm... spying?"

"Works for me." Tala said. "Get some sleep, Liz." He said, planting another kiss on her lips and exiting the room.

"Wh—wait... NO! I can't ask all the usual girlfriend questions associated with a first boyfriend!" Korimi complained.

"Why not?" Catty asked, slightly confused.

"I really don't need to know if my brother is a good kisser or any of that." Korimi said, making a face. Liz laughed.

"Good night Mrs. Hiwatari. Mrs. Kon." Liz smirked and swept past them. Catty and Korimi exchanged glances.

"We've taught her too well." They said before sighing and heading to bed.


End file.
